Episode 5164 (8th May 2019)
Summary Plot Ollie is embarrassed when Nancy overhears Brooke suggesting that they have sex that night. Peri tells Ste that they need to sort everything out, but he refuses. She storms off. Stuart assures Ste that they won't get sent to prison. Nancy isn't pleased when she discovers that Kyle is planning to do free deliveries at The Hutch. Brooke assures Ollie that she's ready to have sex, and she tells him that she loves him. Max feels left out and thinks that Mercedes only cares about Bobby. Max tells Breda that he wishes that he could meet his mum. Maxine convinces Mitchell to let her be an outpatient. Ollie awkwardly goes to purchase condoms, but backs out when Marlena makes a joke about them being on sale. He awkwardly tries to ask Walter, but Walter tells him that he can't hear Ollie. Ollie panics and grabs a bunch of carrots instead. Liberty is slightly disappointed when Sami isn't as enthusiastic about the wedding preparations. Amir visits Sami and tells him that he needs Sami to stop working on the case. Ollie tells Brody about intending to purchase condoms. Brody assures Ollie that he doesn't have to rush, and if the time feels right, he doesn't need to be so nervous. Brody considers telling Darren but Ollie tells him not to. Leela is not pleased when she discovers that Ste is taking Leah and Lucas with him. Peri hears on the radio about a break-in at Takeaway24 on Maverick Street. Leela thinks that it was down to Jonny and Stuart. Maxine gets annoyed when Mercedes brags about the ring Russ gave her upon discovering Maxine and Damon's engagement. Ste confronts Jonny, but Jonny inadvertently makes Ste think that it was his fault. Liberty is thrilled to hear of Damon and Maxine's engagement, Maxine asks Liberty to be her bridesmaid (along with Minnie). However, Damon feels uncomfortable when Maxine makes clear that she wants the wedding as soon as possible. Sami confronts Ste, Jonny and Stuart. Marlena tries to convince Sylver to throw them out. Ste accuses Sami of trying to play the race card and gets confrontational, and Sylver shouts at him. When Sami tells him to let the situation regarding Tegan's death go, Ste goes for Sami. Sylver jumps over the bar, and he and Jonny separate them. Sylver throws Ste, Jonny and Stuart out. Brody subtly gives Ollie a pack of condoms, and agrees not to tell Darren. Yasmine thinks that Ste has become racist, and Farrah agrees. Sami reveals his plans to not back down, but Farrah reminds him that it's Ramadan. Misbah makes Sami agree to not take any further action. Breda snaps at Mercedes over preferring Bobby over Max. Mercedes tells Breda that it's only natural that she loves Bobby more as he's her real son, infuriating Breda. However, they're unaware that Max has heard everything. Ollie and Brooke prepare to lose their virginity to each other as Kyle and Nancy walk in. Nancy asks what they're up to and Ollie says "revising" whilst Brooke says "figuring out where to have sex". Kyle begins laughing but Nancy is unimpressed. Someone pushes a wrapped package through the mailbox, and Sami opens it to reveal that it's bacon. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Amir - Naveed Choundhry Music Notes *The radio news presenter is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019